kasey_the_tracking_and_the_technology_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
Can I have this dance? (RangerXAshley)
Summary Let The Music Be Your Guide Ashley smiled widely, excitedly looking at a colorful poster that was posted on a window of a shop. Ashley: A town dance~? That sounds like so much fun! Ranger: Mmhh.... It does, but.... *he sighs, pulling her away from the sign and towards the park* Ashley: But... But what...? *she murmured, frowning as she walked alongside him* I was gonna ask if we can go.... Ranger: *sighs, looking at his arms as they walk through the grass* Ashley: ...Ranger..? Ranger: .... I don't know how to dance... Ashley: but we had a school dance in middle school remember? *she giggled, but then stopped as she noticed the look of distress on his face* .... Ranger: Yeah I remember but... I don't know how to really dance... I didn't really dance at the school dance... *he sighs, looking down, but ended up blushing as Ashley brought his chin up with her hand, a gentle smile on her face* '' Ashley: But I do~ C'mon I'll teach you! ''~The two found an open clearing of grass, Ranger blushing fiercely the whole time as she held her hand out to him, her eyes glowing brightly. She started to softly sing as she started to move her feet, instructing him where to go. '' Ashley: ''Take my hand, take a breath..... Pull me close and take one step.. Keep your eyes locked on mine And let the music be your guide.... '' ~(Ashley gradually started to move faster, their feet moving in rhythm to her singing) Ranger: ''Won't you promise me-'' Ashley: ''now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget... Ranger: We'll keep dancing- ''Ashley: ''to keep dancing-'' Both: ''wherever we go next It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better '' Ashley: ''So can I have this dance Ranger: can I have this dance... Both: Can I have this dance Ranger: *laughs and smiles, eyes twinkling as he stops to take a breather* ...I...I think i'm getting the hang of it! *he takes a deep breath, smiling and taking her and giving her a twirl and started stepping lightly around in a circle* '' ''Take my hand, I'll take the lead... And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all ~(Ranger laughed and lightly tossed her up in the air, gently catching her and continuing to twirl and dance around the field)~ Ranger: And you can't keep us apart Ashley: even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart Both: Cause my heart is wherever you are It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better '' Ashley: ''So can I have this dance- ''Ranger: ''can I have this dance? Both: Can I have this dance '' ~(The two twirl and dance all over the park, unaware of the growing audience that they were attracting. They were oblivious to their surroundings, too wrapped up in their steps and each other's embrace; feeling nothing but the rhythm and seeing nothing else but each other). Ashley: ''Ooooooooh- No mountains too high enough-'' Both: ''Oceans too wide! Cause together or not, our dance won't stop '' Ashley: ''Let it rain Ranger: let it pour Both: What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeeee Ashley: Yeaaahhhh~! Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you '' Ashley: ''liii-iike you '' Both: ''It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Ashley: So can I have this dance? Ranger: can I have this dance? '' Both: ''Can I have this dance.... Can I have this daaa--aaa-ance.... Can I have this.... dance? Ranger: *pants and smiles, flopping down onto the grass as he hugs Ashley affectionately* ....Wow.. That was pretty fun.....I really like dancing with you, Ashley.... Ashley: Me too, Ranger...... *she giggled, blushing softly as she cuddled into him* '' ~(Suddenly both kids stiffened as they heard a series of awwws and giggling, blushing hard as the pups and Ryder surrounded them, cuddling them both). Ryder: Aawwwww you guys are soooo sweeeeeet~!! Zuma: Wanger you looked so pretty dancing like that! Ranger: Ack! Guuuyysssss! ''*he blushes like crazy, a nervous smile on his face* '' Kasey: ''*giggles and hugs Ashley, nuzzling against her cheek* Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that? *she smiles, whispering to her* Maybe you could teach me so I could teach Ryder~ Ryder: *catches their whispering, his cheeks turning dark crimson* ...Heh...Hehehh.. Ashley'':*smiles*'' Sure Kasey~! *she grins, looking at Ryder and giving him a playful wink* Get your dancing shoes ready! Ranger: *chuckles, blushing more as he leans to Ryder* Trust me....It's a lot of fun.... Ryder: S-Seems like it... But for now... I'm really hungry! *he chuckles sheepishly, stomach growling loudly* ~(With that, the pups, Ranger and Ashley laughed and headed home. Ranger and Ashley happily walked next to each other, both holding hands as they strode down the road with a newfound beat in their steps and their hearts). Category:Dragons19's Songs